videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler (Dragon Ball)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Psychokinesis - L2+CIRCLE *Psycho Barrier - L2+UP+CIRCLE *Death Beam - L2+TRIANGLE *High Power Rush - L2+UP+TRIANGLE *Supernova - L2+DOWN+TRIANGLE Description (CV: Ryusei Nakao, JP/ Andy Chandler, US) Frieza's older brother and conqueror of the universe, this is Cooler in his final form. Appears in the movie "Cooler's Revenge". He possesses even greater power than his brother Frieza, and visits Earth to challenge Goku after he defeated his brother. A fierce battle between him and Goku then breaks out. Cooler is even more cold-blooded and combative than Frieza, yet he also has a greater sense of pride. He maintains Frieza's final form as his normal state, and from there he can transform once again to attain this form. After transforming to this state, he easily beats on Goku, who still in his normal state. But when Goku commits to protecting his friends and the rest of the universe from Cooler's cruelty, Goku transform into a Super Saiyan and turns the battle on its head. Finally, Cooler attempts to eliminate Goku and the entire planet Earth with a gigantic energy ball, but Goku counters by blasting him into the sun, where he burns up in the solar flames. His techniques and fighting style are similar to Frieza's, but since Cooler has a higher power level, all of his moves pack a greater force than Frieza's. He took his brother Frieza to be too easygoing, but just before he expired, he remembered how he too allowed Goku's space pod to escape as it left Planet Vegeta long ago, and realized that Frieza was not the only one who had been too lenient. In "The Return of Cooler", he is revived as Metal Cooler, burning with a desire to exterminate the Saiyans, and he once again does battle with Goku. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Fourth Form *Sledgehammer *Death Beam *Destructive Ray *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Hyper Movement Final Form *Death Crasher *Death Beam *Shadow Crusher *Charged Ki Wave *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Fake Blast Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats 'Fourth Form' *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 'Final Form' *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Levels *(16) Cooler's Revenge - 5 Health Bars *(24) Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans - 4 Health Bars *(55) Dragon World - 3 Health Bars, 5 Ki Bars Gallery coolerportrait dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution First Form coolerportrait dragonballzdevolution 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Final Form cooler dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution (First Form) cooler dragonballzdevolution 20.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution (Final Form) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses